


If you can't succeed the first time around…

by ShaeVizla



Series: The Awakening [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Horcruxes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before dying, Regulus Black has one last wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can't succeed the first time around…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Si tu n'y arrives pas la première fois...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414644) by [ShaeVizla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla). 



_1979_

As the Inferi dragged him to the bottom of the lake, Regulus Black thought that his greatest regret was that he would never have the chance to reconcile with Sirius as well that the fact that his brother would probably never know he had died while trying to destroy the Dark Lord. That and the fact that he wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing his face fall when realizing that Regulus had discovered the secret of his immortality. If only he had another chance...

 

_1980_

James Potter's lips formed a pout when his newborn son, who hadn't stopped crying since his birth, calmed down as soon as he was placed in Padfoot's arms. His best friend said nothing, apparently lost in the contemplation of his godson, but the wizard had the dreadful feeling that he had just offered a new subject of endless teasing to Sirius...

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed par butterfly83.
> 
> This is my first fic translated in English. Thank you for letting me know your thoughts in reviews!
> 
> Regulus Black is one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter and I really love his story. He showed more courage than many people (I think it's harder to overcome your education than follow a marked path like the Weasleys) and he came very close to defeat Voldemort, many years before Dumbledore had the slightest suspicion about the Horcruxes. The sadder part is the fact that nobody knew about his sacrifice for a long time and that Sirius died thinking his brother had been killed after realizing what he had enlisted for and tried to flee.
> 
> While I was reading a fic where Regulus is helping Harry, I had the thought that these two characters had a lot in common and I got this crazy idea to make Harry the reincarnation of Regulus. At first, I had planned to do it in the form of a rather sober fic, which has become longer during the writing phase but in the end, I didn't like it and I finally chose to go with sobriety. For those who are wondering, Baby Harry only had fragments of memories about his previous life that would have disappeared with time.


End file.
